


А власть подождет

by Contesina



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Henry V - Shakespeare, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Vignette, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывший принц Хэл знает, что такое бремя власти. И не хочет для своего брата такой же судьбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А власть подождет

— Три лося, три лося ходили в огород,  
Три лося, три лося гуляли без забот!  
Три лося, три лося весь вылакали эль,  
Трех лосей, трех лосей свалил жестокий хмель!..

— А за лосей сейчас кто-то ответит! — и в Хэмфри полетела подушка.

— Ты не больной! — завопил тот с пола, отряхиваясь. — Ты смог поднять подушку!

— Ага, и бросить, — добавил Пойнс от окна, болтая ногами. — Левой рукой. Сир, а может не надо было?

— Надо, — с притворной мстительностью ответил король, — и кому я, спрашивается, только даровал титул герцога? И за что? За оскорбления?

— Я твой брат, — ответил Хэмфри, — герцогский титул мне полагается, — и показал язык.

Генрих скорчил гримасу и откинулся на подушки.

— Отберу. Будешь скромным графом, пока не перестанешь петь всякую чепуху на заседании совета.

— У нас совет? — удивился Хэмфри.

— Был. Пока ты не влез с лосями. Откуда ты взял эту песню?

— На рынке пели, я что, глухой не услышать?

— Ты ходил на рынок? Зачем?

— Ну не все же мне во дворце сидеть, — запальчиво ответил Хэмфри, — я хотел посмотреть, как там на рынке, и чтобы не из процессии, а вживую! Ты, между прочим, тоже ходил, пока принцем был.

Пойнс насмешливо фыркнул.

— Удар отбит, ваше величество. Его высочество герцог Глостерский привел прекрасный довод.

— Мне тогда было не тринадцать, а намного больше, и ходил я не один, — проворчал Генрих. — А ты точно один побежал, так?

Хэмфри пожал плечами, уставившись на подушку, так и валявшуюся на полу.

— Иди, — сказал Генрих, — иди, тебя дядя Генри ждет. Хочешь узнать о жизни простого люда — это похвально, но право тоже надо изучать. Имей в виду, пока он не скажет, что ты добился хоть каких успехов — не видать тебе самостоятельных прогулок, поставлю стражу у покоев. — Он закашлялся. — Или приставлю к тебе личным охранником сэра Уолтера. Или... еще что-нибудь.

Пойнс сделал страшные глаза Хэмфри, тот хихикнул и послушно согласился:

— Хорошо, ваше величество.

— Всегда бы так, — ответил Генрих.

— Но дядя все равно зануда! — воскликнул Хэмфри уже в дверях.

— Ваше величество, — сказал Пойнс, подняв брови, когда дверь закрылась, — что это было?

— Лихорадка, — мрачно ответил король.

— Она спала вчера. Но вы говорите как...

— Как наседка?

— Я хотел сказать — как заполошная матушка, но соглашусь.

Генрих раздраженно похлопал рукой по кровати.

— Знаешь, Нэд, я лежу тут уже третью неделю и пролежу еще с месяц, а его уже второй раз пытались отравить. И заметь, мы даже не выехали за пределы Англии.

— С ним в поездке будет герцог Эксетер.

— Я знаю! Но я должен был быть там, на обручении, только так мы добьемся твердых гарантий и от французов, и от бургундцев. Ты думаешь, хоть кому-то из них приятно, что мы оттяпаем невесту с таким приданым у них под носом? Три графства с выходом к морю, бургундцы хоть и наши союзники, но герцог Филипп первым помешал бы нам, если мог.

— Как вы думаете, кто из них? — тихо спросил Нэд.

Генрих попытался пожать плечами, но закашлялся и потянулся за питьем.

— Скорее всего, французы, — ответил он, отпив, — и поэтому я должен был поехать с Хэмфри, при мне они не посмеют. А при дяде наверняка попытаются. А он... сбегает из дворца, обманув стражников!

— Расскажите ему.

— Нет, — после долгого молчания ответил Генрих, — не сейчас. Там, в Голландии, наверное. Хэмфри уже не ребенок, но я не хочу... не хочу...

Он запнулся, подбирая слова.

— Взваливать на него?.. — подсказал Пойнс.

Генрих кивнул, поджав губы.

— Пусть хоть сейчас он доверяет... Это наша обязанность оберегать его, а власть еще немного подождет. Потом, потом.


End file.
